Feelings Deep Inside
by Crazy4Canes
Summary: This was the first story I ever wrote about Kim and Ron and it's my first fanfic. plz R&R! flames are welcome. KR stuff. Read to find what it's about! I'm not tellin!


_**Feelings Deep Inside**_

Chapter 1: Small Chase

It was a rainy Wednesday in Middleton. A young man was walking by himself to pick up his best friend. He had golden blond hair and chocolate brown eyes with freckles on his cheeks. He was wearing a plain black shirt with blue jean pants under a red rain jacket. When he arrived at his friend's house, he knocked on the door. A young woman with flowing red hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and sparkling emerald eyes opened the door. She was dressed in a teal long sleeved shirt and black jean pants with a purple rain jacket.

"Hey Kim," the boy said, "Ready for school?" "Yeah Ron," replied Kim, "I just need to get my back pack."

Soon, Kim and Ron were on their way to school. When they were almost to the doorway of Middleton High School, thunder roared, making Kim jump. When she landed, she slipped and fell on top of Ron. They landed lying on the ground, their faces only inches from each other. Just then, Bonnie Rockwaller and the rest of the cheerleaders passed by. "Awwwww! How cute!" they all said, loud enough for everyone to hear. Ron and Kim quickly got up, but they got up too quickly and fell again but this time Ron was on top of Kim. All the cheerleaders laughed and walked on into the school. Ron got up at a safe pace and once he was on his feet, offered his hand to help Kim. She accepted it and their eyes met once she was on her feet. They blushed, but quickly turned and walked quickly inside.

When they got to their lockers, Kim squeezed her ponytail to get the water out. Ron opened his locker and got his algebra book out. Kim did the same and they headed toward algebra class. They were silent until Ron couldn't stand the quiet. "I'm sorry for what happened outside, you know… embarrassing you and all," he said apologetically. "It's not your fault Ron," Kim replied, "I slipped and fell on top of you." At that moment, Bonnie and Amelia walked by. "It's Kim-derella and Prince Loser," Bonnie said. "At least she_ has _a prince, Ms. Rock-for-brains!" Ron snapped back. He grabbed Kim's arm and left behind a stunned Amelia and Bonnie.

"Nice save," Kim commented. "Thanks," Ron said coolly, "Is Bonnie, like following us or something?" "No clue," Kim said. She looked down the hallway where she usually saw her crush, Josh Mankey. "Where's Josh?" asked Kim. "He's sick," Ron said too quickly. "How would_ you_ know? You don't even care about him," Kim slyly asked, raising an eyebrow. "Uhhhhhh…." Ron stammered. "Ron," Kim said, "What did you do to him? Tell me!" He gulped. She pulled out her secret weapon that never failed: the puppy dog pout. "I won't get mad," she said sweetly. "OH! With the eyes…. and the mouth…. and the voice…. No! I'm not falling for it!" Ron struggled to keep quiet. Then Kim used something she never had used before, but had it as a back-up plan. She got closer to Ron and smoothly ran her hand down his cheek. She put on a seductive smile. Ron gulped and started to sweat. He looked at Kim and she noticed he was never this nervous. Not even around the toughest bullies or the prettiest girls in the school! "Fine! The food poisoning was right there calling my name and when I touched it transferred a prank I thought would be funny, into my mind! So I put it in his food when he went to go talk to you!" Ron cried, now on his knees. "You WHAT!" Kim yelled. Ron paused for a second, and then zoomed away from the furious Kim Possible. Kim was on his tail, no matter how many turns Ron made. "You said you wouldn't get mad!" Ron yelled. "That was before I knew what you did!" Kim scolded, "Now get back here so I can kill you!" Ron screamed in terror and ran faster at the thought of Kim catching up to him. Ron finally found a way to get to his first class without running into Kim. He sat in a seat between the wall and unfortunately, an empty seat. Kim came in calmly and spotted Ron and headed toward him. Ron whimpered and put his hands in front of his face. Kim sat down next to him and leaned over to Ron. "I'll spare you until after school," she whispered. _Great,_ Ron thought, _another thing to look forward to next to homework._

The whole day Ron avoided Kim. When got to his last class, Home Economics, he counted down the minutes until he died. When the school bell rang, he sneaked his way to his locker. No sign of Kim. "I'm so glad cheerleader practice was cancelled," he said sarcastically to himself. He ran to the front door of the school. He looked through the window to check the premises before slightly opening the door open and then opening it fully. He walked out a little farther. He heard rustling behind him. He turned around in time to dodge Kim's attack. Ron shrieked and ran for his life. Kim followed in hot pursuit. He had an idea that would help him. Club Banana was having a sale! Everything in the store was half price! If he ran past Club Banana, Kim wouldn't help but stop and go inside!

He sprinted to the Middleton Mall and ran toward Club Banana. He turned to see Kim was still following him. Then he saw Club Banana. He was saved! When he ran past Club Banana Kim didn't stop! He turned back to see Kim still following! Then everything went black. "Ron!" Kim ran faster to her friend's side. He had run straight into a store door! She tried to drag him to her house.

When she got to her house, she laid him on the couch and headed to the kitchen to get some ice. She put the ice on his head and sat next to him. She softly stroked his hair that was more golden then before because of the light coming through the big window behind the sofa. _He looks cute when he's asleep, _Kim thought,_ did I just think that? I guess…_ "Kim…" Ron said weakly. "I'm here Ron," Kim said, grabbing his hand, the other hand still stroking Ron's hair. "What happened?" he asked. "You ran into a store door at the mall," she replied softly. "Ouch," he said quietly. Kim chuckled. Then she thought of why she was looking for Josh at school! "Oh my gosh! I totally spaced out on the dance!" she cried, "I don't have anyone to go with!" "We could go," Ron suggested, trying hard to speak because his jaw was bruised. Kim raised an eyebrow. "As friends, I mean." "Okay, that's settled. We'll go to the dance as friends," Kim said.

Chapter 2: Ron's Battle

Kim awoke with a start. She had the strangest dream. She was at the dance with Ron and they kissed! _Strange my subconscious would even think that,_ Kim thought. She got up from her bed and went to her closet and picked out a white shirt that had a heart in the middle with some pink pants. She went downstairs to eat breakfast. After breakfast, she brushed her teeth and combed her hair. The doorbell rang. She rushed to answer it. It was none other than Ron.

"Hey K.P," he greeted. "Hey Ron," Kim replied. "Do you have your back pack this time?" Ron waved his finger mockingly. "Yes daddy," Kim said in a mock-tone. Ron chuckled as they left for school.

That day went smoother. No chasing, no falling, but still Ron had to snap back at Bonnie for calling Kim an idiot with no fashion sense. "Come on Kim," Ron said coolly, "Half wits talk much, but say little." Bonnie stormed off at the insult. "What's with the amazing combats Ron?" Kim asked once they had reached their lockers. "They just come to me, I guess," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. "Quoting Benjamin Franklin was very clever," Kim complimented as she opened her locker. "Nobody messes with my Kim!" he said beating a fist against his chest. Kim laughed when Wade turned up on the screen of Kim's computer. "Kim! There's some trouble in Australia with Drakken and Shego's names written all over it!" Wade said, "I already set a ride, but there's a snag." "Let me guess, the tweebs?" Kim groaned. Kim had promised to baby-sit her twin brothers, Tim and Jim, that day after school. "They agreed to stay in the plane as long as they went along," Wade said. "They're obviously desperate not to go to that opera your 'rents are going to," Ron said. "No one but my parents would want to see a fat lady scream her head off," Kim stated. Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat, jumped out of Ron's pocket and next to the computer screen. "Fat lady," Rufus agreed. "Fine, tell the twins that they can come, but if they don't keep their promise I'm going to…." Kim said through gritted teeth. "Wade, tell them they can come but to behave or else," Ron said, before Kim said too much.

They got their spare mission clothes from their lockers and went to the restrooms to change. They were greeted by Kim's twin brothers and "the most awesome automobile to ever enter the sight of human eyes" as Ron put it outside. They got in and headed toward Australia. Ron tried his best to help Kim by trying to play a safe game with the twins that didn't involve finding out what fluids were in what tubes, like last time. He eventually got them into playing a game of old maid. Kim was looking out the window of the plane, thinking of how to punish Tim and Jim if they broke their promise. _Maybe I can see what ideas Shego has,_ Kim thought. _Or I can give them extreme wedgies, or I can play fetch with a pit bull and use them as the stick, or I can…_ "We're here Kim," Ron said, interrupting her thoughts. Ron had already given the twelve-year-old twins the spare Kimmunicator in case of an emergency or if Kim and Ron needed help.

The duo were soon inside Dr. Drakken's latest lair and were trying to find what Wade had said was called the stolen Western Government 5491 Laser. To their dismay, Shego was guarding it. Ron surprisingly kept walking. "One distraction, coming up!" he whispered as he passed Kim up. Kim smiled. Ron continued until he was a few yards from Shego. He started jumping and making faces at her and yelling "Nah Nah Nah! You can't catch me!" Shego and all the guards ran toward Ron. Ron screamed and ran for it. He ran faster and faster every time he looked back. Kim was already disarming it and taking it away. Ron stopped and got into fighting stance. "What kind of death wish is this?" Shego said. "Your kind!" Ron yelled as he jump-kicked Shego square in the stomach. He knocked out all of the guards before Shego could regain her strength. Then, Ron and Shego went into deep combat. Occasionally, Ron would get punched or Shego would get kicked. Finally, Ron grabbed Shego's wrist and flipped her over. Ron ran towards Kim, grabbed her hand, and dragged the laser out of the lair. Once he got Kim and the laser to the plane, he ran back and destroyed a computer which caused a chain reaction around the lair. Ron ran back to the plane and it took off.

"What a performance, Ron!" Kim said, "I'm so proud of you!" "Thanks," Ron said. Tim and Jim were deep in a game of old maid in the back. Kim and Ron yawned and stretched. Kim fell asleep on Ron's shoulder and Ron's head was on Kim's. Tim and Jim sneaked up and took a picture of them. They got out the Kimmunicator and told Wade to send the snapshot to everyone on Kim and Ron's address book. Ron heard everything and woke up to find a surprised pair of twins with the Kimmunicator. "I won't tell Kim….until we start getting calls." Suddenly, Tara and Bonnie showed up on the screen. Tim and Jim quickly gave the small device to Ron who quickly got up and caught it. "Can I help you Beauty and Beast?" "Tara! Don't let him call you a beast!" Bonnie said to Tara. "Hear that Tara! Not only is Bonnie a beast, but she's not even smart enough to describe herself!" Ron said. He turned off the device and sat back down. He leaned Kim's head back on his shoulder and fell asleep again.

When they got back, Ron stayed at Kim's house to help baby-sit and do homework. Kim made them a snack and they set to work. Ron was halfway done when Kim was done and had put the twins in bed. Kim helped Ron with the rest of his homework and then they called Ron's house to see if he could sleep over. Then he got his pajamas and they got ready for bed. Ron slept on the floor of Kim's room. Once they were all ready for bed, Kim and Ron played games and told scary stories. "One day, there was a teen who was at a sleep over on a night just like this," Kim started, "She had disobeyed her parents and stayed at the unsupervised sleep over too long. Her and her friends were playing a game when they heard something downstairs. The girl got up followed by one of her friends. Suddenly a scream pierced the silent night and something was walking up the stairs. The girls had their backs turned and when the turned around…." Thunder and lightning crashed simultaneously. Ron yelped and ducked under Kim's computer desk. Kim rolled her eyes and tried to pry Ron out from under the desk. When she managed to get him out, lightning crashed. They both jumped and landed with Kim kissing Ron on the cheek. She paused and then got up quickly. They blushed and then headed to their beds. "Good night Ron," Kim said. Ron looked at her from the edge of her bed. He got up and put the covers over Kim and bent down and kissed her forehead. "Good night Kim," Ron said sweetly.

Chapter 3: The Dance of Disaster

Ron and Kim woke up to find their hands intertwined. They pulled their hands back and got up. They got ready for school and ate breakfast and headed out the door. They got to school quickly and went to their lockers and got their books. Ron was kind of looking forward to after school. This wasn't just any dance though. It was the homecoming dance! He was sure that Kim had made queen and he was happy that Josh was out so Josh couldn't be king! It might be Brick Flagg, but at least it wasn't Mankey.

School went by fast that day which got Ron nervous. The dance took place at 5:00pm. Everyone would go home and have 2 hours to change. Then they would come back and the party would start. First, everyone would come and dance. After that Mr. Barkin would announce the Homecoming King and Queen. Then they would have dinner at a really long table in the cafeteria and then after that, they would dance until the dance was over. Ron had planned to try and tell Kim how he really felt about her at the dance. That's probably why his stomach was doing back flips.

He went home after school and got changed into the tux he had bought the previous week. It was black with a red bowtie and black pants and black shoes. When he was done changing, he headed to Kim's house to pick her up.

When she answered her door, Ron felt like someone had knocked the wind out if him. She had on a beautiful silver dress that glittered like her eyes. It fell to her down to her ankles and she wore a pair of sparkling sliver high-heeled shoes. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a soft bun with her bangs hanging down to the side. She had an invisible-like lip gloss with soft silver eye shadow. Her cheeks lightly tinted pink with blush. Her ears held diamond stud earrings.

Ron tugged at the collar of his tux at the sight of her. He put on a nervous smile, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was blushing. She smiled and called to her parents that she was leaving. She took Ron's arm and they headed to the school for the dance. Ron couldn't help but stare at Kim. Kim looked up at him and smiled the most beautiful smile he had ever seen in his life. He legs felt numb, but he kept on walking.

When they got to the dance, Ron went to get them punch while Kim looked for Monique. She found Monique with a couple of girls. "Kim! Guess who decided to come to the dance to see you!" Monique squealed. "Josh is here?" Kim cried, smiling. "Yeah girl! He's right over there." Monique pointed over to a tall slender boy with crystal blue eyes with brown hair that was blonde on top. He wore a light blue collared long-sleeved shirt and navy blue pants. He wore a tie that matched his pants.

Kim walked over to him and smiled. "Hey Josh!" Kim said. "Hey," Josh replied, turning to see Kim. "Nice dress." "You really like it?" "I'm sure everyone does, too." Kim blushed. "Kim? Can I talk to you over there?" Josh pointed to a dark corner. Monique smiled and stifled a giggle. "Sure," Kim followed Josh to where he had pointed. Josh turned to Kim and smiled. "I've been meaning to tell you that I really like you and I would really like to get to know you better," Josh said. He leaned in and pulled Kim into a deep kiss. Ron just happened to have found Kim at the same moment. He stood there. He dropped the glasses full of punch on the floor. They shattered and punch went all over the floor. Ron ran toward the door and slammed the open. He ran all the way to Middleton Park and sat under a tree he always found peace and quiet to drown his sorrows in his tears, but it was going to take a lot more than tears to wash away his depression. Then, it started to rain.

Kim had pulled away from Josh at the sound of glass shattering. She had seen Ron running out of the gym. "I have to go, Josh. I'll be back though," Kim said. She ran out the door and started her search for Ron.

She found him under _his_ tree. It was the tree he went to when he was deeply depressed and needed a good cry. She walked calmly over to him. "Ron?" Kim called gently, "Ron? What's wrong?" "You know very well what wrong Mrs. Mankey!" Ron shot back coldly. Kim was taken aback by the cold response. "What would it matter to you?" Kim asked gently, trying to sound calm. Ron looked at Kim and noticed she was soaking wet from the rain. Her bun had come undone from the run all the way over there and her make up had washed away. She was sitting down next to him. He quickly leaned over to her and kissed her hard. After what seemed long enough to dispatch the message, Ron broke away. "Now you know what it matters to me and why I never liked any of the guys you had a crush on," Ron said, "I have had second thoughts and tried to deny it, but…." He paused. "I love you Kim." They stared at each other for a few seconds before Ron got up. "But of course," he started, "What I feel is no concern to you, now is it?" Ron turned his back toward her. Kim got up when she heard Monique calling. "Kim! What's wrong?" she cried, but when she saw Ron's back turned she knew the answer. "Never mind that," Kim said, "Why did you come looking for me?" "They're going to announce the Homecoming Queen! I told them to hold on a second and I went to go find you! Josh…." Monique was cut off by Ron's frustrated scream. "Go on! Talk about that idiotic, freakish moron!" Ron yelled "Because do you know what? I don't care anymore!" He took out a velvet box from his tux and threw it in the mud. Ron ran back toward the dance. He just wanted to get this day over with. "But Ron! Wait! You made King!" Monique yelled. Ron didn't listen. He just kept running.

Kim had gone over to the box Ron had thrown down. She opened it and found a beautiful diamond ring in it along with a note. It read:

**Dear Kim,**

**I just want to start off by saying I love you and would do anything for you. You are the reason I live and breathe. I've known you all my life so I know how beautiful, sweet, kind, smart and extraordinary you have been over the years. Life before you has always been a blur to me when I try to think of the day I was born. I wasn't sure there was such thing as heaven and angels, but with you I'm more than sure there is such thing. You are a sign that God cares for me.**

**Love,**

**Ron Stoppable**

Kim sighed at the beautiful note and showed it to Monique. "You quite missed your chance with Romeo's clone, Kim," Monique said after she read the note. "I know," Kim said. "Let's go back to the dance. You should talk to Ron," Monique said.

They got back to the dance to find Ron onstage with a wide smile on his face. He spotted Kim and looked away. "Our Homecoming Queen is…" Mr. Barkin started, "Kim Possible!" Everyone clapped and smiled, knowing what would happen. Kim joined Ron on the stage as she put on her crown. They didn't make eye contact. "Let's go to the cafeteria for the dinner, people!" Mr. Barkin called. Ron ran off the stage at the excuse to ignore Kim, plus he was hungry. He was the first person to be out of the gym and sitting down. Unfortunately for Ron, The King and Queen sat next to each other.

Chapter 4: After Dinner

The dinner went well. Everyone performed a toast to the King and Queen and then they ate the fabulously cooked meal. Ron chatted with Rufus while they ate and Kim spoke with Monique. She had made sure Josh was no where near her and Ron.

After that, they all went back to the gym for the traditional King and Queen dance. Kim took Ron's arm and walked him to the floor. She softly took hold of his hands and put them around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. The music started and all of the couples in the room danced along with Kim and Ron. Kim looked softly into his eyes which he tried to avoid. _I can't avoid her eyes forever, but I can try, _Ron thought. He went through the dance calmly and when it was time to go, Ron knew it would be rude to not take Kim home.

They walked without a single word to Kim's house. When they got there Kim pulled out the ring she had found in the box. "Thank you for the ring," Kim said, smiling sweetly, "I had a great time, Ron." "No problem," Ron said. He looked at her. She smiled the kind of smile he had never seen her pull out. It was a dreamy smile. One even dreamier than when she looked at Josh.

She looked Ron deep in the eyes and he looked back. He couldn't help but smile back. She ran her hand smoothly down his cheek. She put on the same smile and act as when she tried to get Ron to tell her what he did to Josh. Ron gulped and started to sweat. She leaned forward and put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Kim broke away before Ron could return it. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and kissed her strongly. She returned it, pulling him tighter to her. Ron relaxed his shoulders and leaned against the wall. Kim's legs turned to gelatin. Ron gently twisted Kim's hair around his finger while Kim toyed with his hair. They could have stayed like that forever. Ron was the one who finally broke away. Kim whispered four small words that would change Ron's life forever: "I love you, Ron." "I love you too Kim," he replied. He let go of Kim and watched her open her front door, enter her house and close the door.

When Kim was fully inside her house, she heard a loud "Boo-yah!" and a thud on the ground, a pause and then footsteps walking down her driveway. Kim turned around to see her mom looking at her. An eyebrow raised and a sly smile on her face. "Who was that?" Mrs. Possible asked her daughter, seeing the dreamy look on her face. "The most wonderful, cute, and funny guy I have ever met in my life," Kim said, putting her hands on her heart. "You have 'Ron Stoppable' written all over your face Kim," her mom said, her arms crossed. "Yeah, I know," Kim said, "Wait! I…how did you know?" "You're not the only one in this family with access to Wade's security cameras he installed around our house," Mrs. Possible said smiling. Then Kim smiled at the thought of her kiss with Ron. "If you need me, I'll be upstairs, talking to Monique," Kim said as she skipped up the stairs.

"Do not leave out any details Kim!" is what Monique screamed into the phone when she picked up. Kim told her all about what happened outside her front door. "I knew you were crushing on him the moment I first saw you two at the beginning of the school year!" "And you never bugged me about it so I could have experienced that breath taking moment sooner?" "I thought it _would_ happen sooner!" "Well it didn't!" "You thought it was breath taking?" "I never knew Ron was such a good kisser!" "Because you had never kissed him before unless you count the moodulator incident." "But he wasn't sincere with that kiss! This time it's like…Ron was a pro romantic!" "Maybe I…" "Don't think about it! He's my boyfriend Monique!" "What about Josh?" "Who's Josh?" Kim asked dreamily. Monique gasped. "I'm just kidding Monique!" "Whew!" Kim chuckled. "Hold on Monique, I've got another call," Kim said. "Maybe it's Romeo!" Monique said. Kim pressed a button on her phone. "Hello?" "Kim?" Kim took a sharp breath. "Hey Ron!" Kim squealed, "Can you hold on a second?" "Sure," Ron said. Kim pressed a button. "Monique! It's Ron!" "Call me back then!" "Okay." Kim pressed a button. "Ron?" "Yes, princess?" "You've already started the nicknames?" "If you don't like it, I won't use it!" "No! I like it!" "Can I call you on your Kimmunicator? I want to see your beautiful face."  
"Okay." A second later her Kimmunicator beeped its catchy tune. "Hey Ronnie," Kim teased. "Hey Kimmie," Ron teased back.

They talked for about an hour before Kim's dad came up to tell her to go to sleep. "Okay dad," Kim replied. "Good night," Mr. Possible said to his daughter before heading downstairs. "Good night," Kim said to her new boyfriend. "Good night, my Juliet," Ron said, "I love you." "I love you too, Ron." She blew him a kiss. He replied by pretending that something hit him hard on his forehead and fell back. Kim chuckled. She turned off the small device and flopped down on her bed. She covered herself and closed her eyes. _I don't think today could have gone any better,_ Kim thought as she let out a deep sigh.

**_The End_**


End file.
